


A Teardrop for Valentines

by MoonlightVampiress



Series: KK - Challenges [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Anniversary, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Dubious Consent, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Torture, Supernatural Elements, Top Chae Hyungwon, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: It's time for the anniversary again and Hyungwon finds himself walking down a predetermined path as he once again meets someone whose destiny he already knows.(Please read the author's note)





	A Teardrop for Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This was written for a challenge in a Facebook group that I am in. I will link the challenge stories together, but I have a few notes on this piece. 
> 
> The DubCon tag is used due to a situation that I was unsure of how to tag in this story, because the situation could be perceived in more than one way. If that bothers you, please exit the story so that you are not triggered by anything. 
> 
> Romance isn't tagged because that is once again subjective. 
> 
> I don't think there is anything else at the moment, but I will update this note if there is. Please enjoy. :)

Happy Valentine’s Day.

 

Those words held little meaning to the tall young man as he walked the streets.  It was almost three days until the anniversary, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit melancholy.  He had yet to decide how he was going to celebrate it, and yet he knew there was one thing he had wanted more than anything though he was unsure how to acquire someone to spend it with.  Perhaps, he should spend it with no one and just sip a nice wine while he remembered this time the previous year.  In fact, the idea of doing that was beginning to look promising with each passing second, before he felt someone nearly knock him over.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir.”  The male who bumped into him had told him. 

 

The smile the other had was beautiful.  It reminded him of the smile that he had seen so many times before now.   He could almost laugh at the absurdity of it all, but he knew that he had finally found the one whom he would spend the commercial holiday with.  Everything would be beautiful, but first, he needed to ensnare the trusting young male.

 

“It is quite alright.  Were you in a hurry?” he asked as he looked down into bright, brown eyes.

 

The male smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, and biting his lip.  “I… well… I had been on the way to see my boyfriend, but then the person he was cheating on me with sent me a photo and asked if I could just stop coming over.  I called my boyfriend and he was very apologetic about the whole affair but admitted that he was in love.  He gave me a late present by sending me money through an app and apologized again.  So, I was actually in the middle of running off to my favorite place to get food.”

 

He blinked and stared at the man for several moments.  “You were just dumped by your lover and you are smiling about it?” he asked confused.

 

“Why not? Who am I to stand in the way of true love?”  the male said while still smiling as though nothing in his life had gone wrong.  “Hey! Why don’t you come to the place with me? They are the absolute best and it could be a good way to make up for running into you and almost knocking you over.”

 

“I… um… alright.   Can I at least know your name in case you decide to kill me or something?” he asked.

 

The male looked startled and seemed to be trying to remember whether or not he said his name.  Hmmm… he supposed he didn’t.  “My name is Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho if you would prefer.  What’s your name?”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, but then he remembered that it wouldn’t matter anyway.  “Hyungwon.”

 

Hoseok froze a moment and looked at him as though he had a feeling that he knew him.  “Interesting.  Your name sounds familiar, but you don’t look familiar.  Perhaps I ran into someone else with that name at the gym where I’m a fitness trainer.  Heh.  I probably just heard it in passing.  So, Hyungwon, ready to go get the best meal of your life?”

 

Hyungwon blinked and nodded as he followed Hoseok through the streets until they ended up at a small little ramen shop.   A thought flittered across Hyungwon’s mind as he smiled and let Hoseok lead him in and then order for them both.   Hyungwon took this time to study the other male and take in all of his features.  Maybe, he could find a new start this Valentine’s Day and… nope.   He was not going down that rabbit hole.  It would be the same as every year and there would be nothing different about it. 

 

Hoseok brought the ramen to the table and they fell into a comfortable conversation.   Hyungwon gave him a few details about his life and simultaneously tuned out many facts about Hoseok’s as he focused on his food.   It wasn’t until Valentine’s Day was brought up that Hyungwon tuned back into the conversation.

 

“Hmmm? I’m sorry.  I didn’t catch that last part as I was too busy enjoying the taste of this ramen. It’s perfect.” Hyungwon said as he looked up at Hoseok with a smile.

 

Hoseok was beaming.  “It really is, isn’t it?” he said to him.  “I was asking what your plans were for Valentine’s Day.  I can’t imagine someone who looks as good as you do doesn’t have a date.”

 

At this, Hyungwon blushed and looked down a bit.  He knew very well how to play this game.  “I… actually…” he looked down as though embarrassed by the admission.  “I don’t actually have plans as I’m decidedly single.”

 

The scandalized look that crossed Hoseok’s face nearly made him laugh.  “No need to look so surprised.  I am destined to be alone.”

 

“No.  There is no way someone like you is destined to be alone.  It’s impossible.” Hoseok said as he stared at the other.  “We have to find you someone, anyone…”

 

“You?” Hyungwon asked as he looked at him and then watched as the blush now overtook Hoseok’s face.  “If you are offering, I could come up with something for once in my life and we could go out on Valentine’s Day together.  As friends of course…” he added as an after-thought.

 

Hoseok was quiet for a few moments and then nodded.  “I think I would enjoy that a lot.  Hand me your phone so I can put my name, phone number, and address in it.”

 

Hyungwon did just that and then the two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished up their food.  When they left each other, Hoseok told Hyungwon that he’d better call him and Hyungwon promised with a teasing smile.  Of course, he would call Hoseok, he had to.

 

~Valentine’s Day~

 

Hyungwon showed up at Hoseok’s place dressed completely in black from black skinny jeans to a black shirt, boots, and an overly long, open sweater.   He had even added a hat similar to one of those old sunhats.  Once he knocked on the door, he stood there with the bouquet that he purchased.  It consisted of both red roses and white lilies.   The moment Hoseok opened the door, he handed him the flowers, and smiled as Hoseok went to put them in a vase.

 

He was patient and when Hoseok came back out, he made sure to compliment the other on his outfit choice before explaining that he had planned a movie, a private dinner, and a beautiful place where they could gaze upon the stars for a little while.  The excitement that he felt pouring off of Hoseok was enough to wonder if he had done too much, but no, no he hadn’t.  This night would be a perfect way to celebrate the anniversary like it was year after year.

 

They made their way to Hyungwon’s car as Hoseok was telling him about how nervous he was for this date and how he was so nervous that he hadn’t told anyone about it.

 

“Oh? Don’t you think that is a bit dangerous?” Hyungwon asked adding a hint of surprise to his tone.

 

“Maybe.  I don’t think this night will end badly though.  I mean, everything happens for a reason, right?” Hoseok asked.

 

Hyungwon hummed to himself.  “Yes.  Yes, it does.”

 

The night continued on with them both hating Hyungwon’s choice of ‘romantic’ movie, enjoying their private dinner, and finally being in a glass enclosed, rooftop garden and staring up at the stars.  It was here that they truly begin to talk about different things than the usual small talk.  It was now that Hoseok opened up a bit more about his break up.

 

“I was upset.  I was very upset when my boyfriend’s lover texted me.  I had a suspicion, but then to have it confirmed simply because my ex’s lover was tired of having to share was upsetting.  He’s a high-profile dancer though and the money I used to get the ramen was more hush money than anything.”  Hoseok admitting as he stared up at the night sky and sipped the champagne.

 

“He was one of my first friends when I got here, and we grew rather close after that.  I don’t have anyone in my life.  I know I have friends and family somewhere, but I don’t know where.  So, when he asked me out, I was happy, but I guess something always didn’t feel right between us.” Hoseok told him with his tone solemn.

 

“It’s weird, but I felt like he wasn’t the one, you know.  Still, I tried and that is what I can say about it.  At least, I was able to try even though it didn’t work out.” he said with a smile.

 

Hyungwon looked at him.  “Hoseok, I… I’m sorry that happened to you.  I hope you find them someday.” he said as he watched the male drain the rest of the glass.

 

A smile spread across Hoseok’s face.  “Thank you for that and for all of this night.  I was honestly just going to spend the time alone watching a few dramas and exercising.  This was so much better.” he said and then leaned in kissing Hyungwon on the lips.  He pulled back looking a bit shocked at his own actions before apologizing.   “I’m sorry.  That was out of line… that was…”

 

“Fine.” Hyungwon said and then kissed Hoseok, easily dominating the kiss, and only giving Hoseok minimum time to catch a breath before he was kissing him again.

 

It should be strange to hear the strong-looking man whimper underneath his touch, but Hyungwon just blocked out the noises he made no matter how erotic they seemed.  He couldn’t let himself be pulled into Hoseok just because of a few noises that made him want to take his time and enjoy what was going on.  Hyungwon quickly started pulling at Hoseok’s clothing.  This couldn’t last any longer than this.  He couldn’t let it last any longer than this.

 

Hoseok had been enjoying the kisses before he felt Hyungwon pulling at his shirt.  “Wait… too fast.” he said to him as he moved to push him back. 

 

“Don’t fight me.” Hyungwon nearly growled at him which made Hoseok freeze in shock for a few moments. “Just shut up and don’t fight me.  You want this anyway.  You always do.”  he told him with anger and desperation clearly heard in his voice.  He had to hurry up.  He had to.

 

The confusion on Hoseok’s face matched the confusion in his mind.  “Look… I don’t know who you’re thinking about, but I’m not them.  Remember, I’m just the guy you ran into the other day.” he tried to explain with panic beginning to lace his words.   

 

Hyungwon started laughing as he looked at Hoseok.  “No.  You are exactly who I think you are, and now I’m going to give what you want.  Well, not everything, but at the very least I am giving you this.” he told him and gently touched his face.  “You should be happy.  This is the fastest we’ve ever gotten to this moment and I even got your favorite floral smelling lube this time.”

 

Hoseok was doing his best to stay calm because he didn’t know if Hyungwon had any weapons on him and the other had more of an advantage as Hoseok’s pants were half down his legs.  “Can we please just talk about this? I… I don’t want… I… I can offer something else you know.  I could blow you and I promise I won’t bite, just please don’t do this.” he pleaded with him.

 

The taller male stopped a moment and looked at him.  He could feel a small tugging to his heart and then shook his head.  “For what it’s worth, I’d say sorry, but I need to do this.  You’ll understand in just a few moments.  It has to be done and if it goes on any longer, I’ll lose every piece of myself.  I won’t do that.  I can’t do that.  I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

 

A look of sadness came across Hoseok’s face.  “Ok.”

 

“Ok?” Hyungwon asked as he made sure he had everything he needed off to the side before fully taking Hoseok’s pants off.

 

“Yes.  Ok.  I can hear the way you want to cry in your voice.  I don’t know why you are doing this, and I can’t stop you due to whatever it was in my drink it seems and so I am saying ok.  You don’t need something like rape on your conscience too.” Hoseok said to him and hesitantly reached up before he grabbed Hyungwon’s face.  “It’s ok.  It will be ok.”

 

Hyungwon felt his eyes welling up and pulled back quickly wiping away his tears.  “You can’t do this.  You have to stop doing this.  Please.  I don’t want this.  So please don’t come back this time.” he asked him with his tone a bit broken and yet determined to see this through.

 

Hoseok hid his confusion and just brought Hyungwon down into a kiss.  He felt Hyungwon’s resistance slipping away as he continued the kiss, moving a free hand to Hyungwon’s pants, and pushing them down the slender hips.  His hand touched the semi-hard arousal and started stroking to turn him on completely.  For someone that was about to force him earlier, Hyungwon didn’t seem to be very into it.  At the very least, Hoseok had expected to grab a full hard on instead of a reluctant semi.  However, he said he wouldn’t question it and just do what he needed to stop Hyungwon from crying.

 

Hyungwon moaned softly and pulled back from the kiss before turning his head to grab the lube, but Hoseok’s hand on his wrist stopped him.  “You don’t need it.” Hoseok said looking into his eyes.  “There is something about me that makes you want to hurt me and so do it.  I can take it, trust me.”

 

The younger of the two bit his lip as he thought over his options.  On one hand, the sweetness might work to end this, but on the other hand, he just wanted this to be over.  Perhaps, he wanted it to happen again, but he didn’t think too much on that aspect of it.  “Are you sure?” he asked coming to his conclusion.

 

A beautiful bright smile appeared on Hoseok’s face.  “Positive.”

 

Hyungwon looked at him and then kissed him again as he shifted to be completely between his legs.  He didn’t ask another question nor do anything to extend this much longer.  “I’ll just use a bit for the initial push.” he said putting just enough lube on the tip of his cock to push past the ring of muscle.  The bottle was tossed somewhere on the floor as he pushed forward, trying his hardest not to lose himself, but spurred on by Hoseok’s cry of pain.

 

He didn’t stop until he was fully inside and reminding himself that this didn’t feel good, that he didn’t want this, that he had to hurry up before he fell any deeper.   Hyungwon’s inner mantra helped him center himself and soon he was thrusting in and out of Hoseok with little care for Hoseok’s well-being.  The moans went from pained to pleasurable and Hyungwon did his best to keep his head above the proverbial water. 

 

His eyes closed as he continued his movements while simultaneously leaning down to kiss those lips, leave love bites on the body, and work as fast as possible to their completion.  The moment he felt Hoseok tightening around him, he slipped his hand between their sweaty bodies, gripping the hard length between them, and stroking as fast as he could.   It felt amazing.   A little too amazing and Hyungwon realized he couldn’t stop himself from climaxing inside of Hoseok, just as the other had climaxed painting parts of Hyungwon’s hand and his own belly with his cum.

 

“I… that was better than expected…” Hoseok said lying there wondering how he had just allowed himself to enjoy that.  A small noise left his lips the moment that Hyungwon slid out of him.  “Are you feeling better now or is there something else you need to do?” he asked figuring that helping someone through their issues was a good way to spend his Valentine’s Day.

 

Hyungwon sighed and looked wearier than he had even with the vigorous activity of sex.  “Something else.” he said.  “You are so damn persistent!  Why won’t you give up?! Why do you keep making me do this?!  Why can’t you just leave me alone?!  Why?!” he asked with his voice coming out like a pained cry.

 

“Why do I keep making you do what?” Hoseok asked him confused, but instead of a verbal answer he felt himself stabbed repeatedly.  Each stab wound made it all flood back into his mind.

~*~The Memories~*~

 

_Hyungwon was sitting in class enjoying a simple sandwich and an apple while listening to music. He was quiet and beautiful, and Hoseok wanted to be the man of his attentions.   Their first meeting didn’t seem to go that well though as he went to say ‘hi’, Hyungwon merely smiled before ignoring him.  In fact, each meeting was like that before Hoseok finally broke down after a week and demanded an answer._

_“Why do you keep ignoring me?  What is wrong with me?” Hoseok asked wanting to know how it was that he couldn’t get the guy of his dreams._

_“I am destined to be alone.” Hyungwon said simply.  “Well, more or less, I choose to be alone.  I don’t want to date anyone or be in a relationship.  Perhaps one day when I am older, but not now.  You seem really nice though.  I am sorry I can’t return your affections.”_

_Hoseok looked at him with a frown, but then smiled.  “What if we just end up as friends? I mean, it would be great to have a good friend around, wouldn’t it?”_

_Hyungwon hesitated before he spoke.  “Are you sure, you are ok with that?  You clearly have a crush on me, and I don’t want to lead you on by accident.”_

_Another smile spread across Hoseok’s lips.  “Of course, I am.  In fact, why don’t I take you out for the best meal you’ve ever had in your life.  It will be as friends naturally, in case you were thinking it was a date.”_

_Hyungwon blinked and then chuckled a bit.  “Fine.  As a celebration of our new friendship, we can go get me the best meal I will ever have in my life.”_

_~_

_Everything was perfect._

_To Hoseok that is._

_As they got closer and ended up in college, Hoseok had noticed more and more people liked Hyungwon and unfortunately for him, Hyungwon was interested in one of them._

_“I think he’s going to ask me out.” Hyungwon said with a smile on his features as he met up with his friend._

_Hoseok looked up from his textbook.  “Huh? Who is going to ask you out?”  he asked._

_“His name is Minhyuk.  He’s a little quirky, but he’s funny and cute.  I’m still not interested in dating anyone, but I am thinking I might try for him.  It’s college, and I feel like I am the most boring person on the planet.  The worst-case scenario is that I’ll hate him and go back to being forever alone.” Hyungwon said pulling out his own textbooks to begin his homework._

_Hoseok bit his lip and smiled.  “Well, go for it.  You’ll never know if you don’t try.” he said encouraging his friend, but deep down he felt betrayed.  How could that be the first person that Hyungwon would give up his anti-dating stance for be someone other than him?_

_He wouldn’t do it.  Hoseok couldn’t let him do it.  They were supposed to be together, get married, adopt some kids, or become famous.  He even had their shipping name all picked out already.  It would be HyungWonho, and everyone would love to see them together.  None of that would happen if he got too close to Minhyuk and actually liked him.  He would just have to work harder to make Hyungwon see him as a potential partner._

_~_

_The fight had been going on inside their small rented house for the last five hours.  Hyungwon was heartbroken and it was all Hoseok’s fault.  Why didn’t Hyungwon see that he was doing it for them though?  It wasn’t his fault that he managed to get Minhyuk and Hyunwoo to see that they were perfect for each other, but he supposed he didn’t have to basically state how happy he was to Jooheon about it._

_Still, he hadn’t given up on Hyungwon even as they fought, threw things at one another, and yelled at each other.  In fact, it wasn’t until Hyungwon got fed up did Hoseok find himself deliciously pushed over a chair and he fell on the ground.  Hyungwon was on top of him, hitting him, but that wasn’t the point.  The point was that: Hyungwon. Was. On. Top. Of. Him!   Hoseok spread his legs and trapped him there forcing Hyungwon to glare at him._

_“Fucking hell.  Fine.  If this is all you want, then fucking fine.  After this, I never want to see you again, Hoseok.  I really liked Minhyuk and you ruined everything!” Hyungwon yelled at him with tears falling once more.  He wasn’t sweet or nice as he yanked all of Hoseok’s clothing off and slammed into his body with no preparation and no lube beyond the sweat that had accumulated._

_The sex was rough, hard, fast, and yet Hoseok couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it.  When it was over, he whined at Hyungwon quickly pulling out of him and getting up off the floor.  There was no way he could let him go after such amazing sex and reached out grabbing Hyungwon and pulling him back towards him.  “I can’t… I can’t let you leave because then you will actually leave and never come back. I’m sorry, but you’re mine. You have to be.”_

_“Let me go!” Hyungwon yelled, pulling away, and managed to yank his arm back before scooting back on the floor.  He scrambled to get back up and then started moving away as fast as he could in his worn-out state._

_Hoseok got up as well.  He couldn’t let him go.  He’s loved Hyungwon since high school and he will make Hyungwon see that.  Once he got up, he ignored the pain in his ass as he chased Hyungwon, slamming him into a corner, and kissing him against his will until Hyungwon submitted and kissed back.  The kiss felt amazing.  It was perfect.  It was…_

_The first stab had taken Hoseok off guard.  “I said no!  I don’t want this!  I don’t want you! Stop! Stop! Stop!” Hyungwon told him in tears as he kept stabbing him.  His entire life would be over, but he’d be free from this and that was important._

_Hoseok was on the ground dying as Hyungwon finally dropped the knife and cried harder.  Hoseok reached out with his bloody hand and smiled.  “I love you Hyungwon.  We are meant to be together.  One day, you will see it too.” he whispered with his last breath._

Hyungwon looked at him as he was dying having put the knife down.  “I was shaking and crying the first time when Minhyuk and Hyunwoo found me.  They had wanted to stop by and wish me a Happy Valentine’s Day and ask if I wanted to come out and meet a friend of Minhyuk’s.  As far as Minhyuk knew, we had split on mutual terms and I would never tell Minhyuk otherwise.  They asked me what happened, and I told them, so they helped me explain it to the police.  It also helped that your room apparently had boxes of hidden pictures and more of me everywhere to show it was self-defense.  I got so sick seeing everything you had about me that I threw up for twenty minutes straight. Go figure, it was Valentine’s Day.  I agreed in my mind to never get a lover and never celebrate one.”

 

“I moved away then, and would you believe you weren’t dead?  I mean, you were, but you weren’t.  You explained that to me one of the few times you came back.  You said you were determined, even in death, to make me realize we were meant for each other.   You said Valentine’s Day was our anniversary now and every year you would come back and if I fell in love with you by then, the life you came back into would become real and we’d be together.” Hyungwon said with a half-crazed laugh coming from his lips.  

 

“You weren’t lying, either.  Every fucking year, I dread Valentine’s Day.  I try to figure out a different way to spend the holiday or celebrate the day my life went to hell.  Every year, I wonder if I should find someone else, but just when I think that, you somehow manage to run into me.  Either I am walking and you bump me or I’m in a store and you work there or something.  Hell, you were even my next-door neighbor one year.  Every year, you break up with either Hyunwoo or Minhyuk and then every year you find me, take me for ramen, agree to go on a date, and we end up back here with me trying my hardest to get away from you.”  Hyungwon said sadly.

 

“You’re winning but I’m not ready to stop fighting.  Every year, I fall a little more because no one has ever quite cared for me like this and no one probably ever will.  Who would keep coming back to life for a few days every year just to force me to fall in love?” he asked half-laughing and half-crying.  “Every year, I kill you so that you’d stay away and next year, we will run into each other again.  I hate this Hoseok.  Please stay dead this time.  Please.  I don’t love you like that.  I don’t want to be with you.  So please leave me alone.”  Hyungwon looked down at Hoseok as he was dying.  No one would remember he existed like what happened every year.  The body would disappear by morning and he’d be free for a while. 

 

Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon with a soft smile and recognition in his eyes as it was getting harder to breathe.  He touched Hyungwon’s face with a smile.  “How could I give up when I’m so close?” he choked out.  “Kiss me?”

 

Hyungwon sighed and did exactly that before shaking and crying when Hoseok whispered “See you next year, my love.” as he took his last breath.

 

The crying male looked at the dead body with a bit more defeat in his heart.  “Happy Anniversary, Hoseok. See you next year.”


End file.
